


February 10, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You can defeat the territorial creature after lunch,'' Amos said before he took Supergirl to their farm.





	February 10, 2005

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

''You can defeat the territorial creature after lunch,'' Amos said before he took Supergirl to their farm and she scowled at him.

THE END


End file.
